


[上一/滨泷]双重约会

by tomo_koi



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi
Summary: とある上条当麻x一方通行滨面仕上x泷壶理后白色情人节来一发传统艺能傻白甜完全无视原作时间线当做IF看吧
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma, Hamazura Shiage/Takitsubo Rikou
Kudos: 3





	[上一/滨泷]双重约会

学园都市名物·肚皮上长着巨大显示屏的白色飞艇，在春日的碧空中缓缓飘过。在它肚子上反复展示的是由学园都市气象局发布的日本列岛樱前线，似乎是在炫耀自己准确预测了“3月14日学园都市樱花盛放”。

3月14日。第六学区。

世界顶级的游乐场已如期埋在粉白色的云海之中。

滨面仕上站在红砖铺就的地面上，仰望着漂浮在云海之上的巨大摩天轮，感到呼吸困难。这种梦幻场景与他的人生一向无关，而此时此刻的他，还牵着自己女朋友的手。

泷壶理后，能力追迹（AIM Stalker），具有Level5潜质的Level 4。即使来到游乐场约会，也是一副兴致缺缺昏昏欲睡的模样。不过仔细观察就会发觉，她身穿的粉红色运动服不是以往那套，并在外面叠穿了白色外套，证明为了约会她也有精心打扮。而让滨面仕上整个从土黄色系变成草绿色系的运动套装，也是她为男友挑选的情侣装。

与春色同样粉白+草绿，在经过漫长的排队终于入园之后，这对小情侣又随着大流去排人气项目。第一次游乐场约会，直男如滨面姑且也做了些功课。在今天来游园的情侣们，主要目标都是地标建筑红色摩天轮，由于预计排队时间会非常长，游乐场临时针对摩天轮采用整理券制，游客先到摩天轮下领券，按照券上的时间再来乘坐。

“明明是科学之城，却有这么多人相信‘坐上红色摩天轮的情侣永远不会分手’的迷信？”

“诶？我听说的是坐上这个摩天轮的情侣都会立即分手啊？”

听到一起排队的人们的窃窃私语，本来就有些小紧张的滨面的心情坐上了过山车。工作人员已经将整理券递了过来，他只能接下一看。

“七点半至八点？这么晚天都黑透了吧？”

“你傻吧夜景才是最好看的啊！”

听到一起排队的人们的窃窃私语，滨面将整理券仔细收好，拉着迷迷糊糊的女朋友，按照手机里收藏的攻略去玩游乐场里的其他项目。

白色情人节又是周末，实际的游园体验让攻略都变成了欺诈。每一处游乐设施都排着长队，第一个项目就排了近两个小时，预感到约会已经失败一半，心态崩了百分之八十的滨面在攻略最后发现了一行小字。——如遇节假日高峰期游乐设施排队时间过长，建议去逛逛小镇和商店，很有特色，并且不需要排队。

就是这个！滨面一拍大腿，转战小镇。

如同从川越市搬来的古街，让游人一瞬间穿越了时空，看到樱花树下举行着春日祭的小镇街道，泷壶的表情像是从梦游中惊醒。在全境都是纯粹现代风景的学园都市，这种在日本其他地方并不罕见的传统日式风光，反而会让人眼前一亮。

滨面和泷壶一头扎进春日祭，很快便嚼着鲷鱼烧举着苹果糖，捞完气球捞金鱼，完全沉浸在这全年无休的庙会之中。唯一的遗憾是现在不是晚上，少了些烟花装点的气氛。但在这里度过下午时光，等到晚上去坐摩天轮，也能扭转败局变成一次成功的约会了。

在泷壶买棉花糖的时候，滨面发现旁边的摊子聚集了很多人，并且随着清脆的响声，人群不时发出惊呼。已经进入了游园模式的情侣好奇地挤进去观看。本是一脸看热闹的笑容的滨面，倒吸了一口冷气。

站在围观群众的包围圈中的，是穿着奇异的无袖斗篷，从头到脚一身雪白的少年。从斗篷伸出的细白的手上，拿着一把花花绿绿的玩具枪，他每一次扣下扳机，摊位上摆放的青蛙玩偶就应声而倒，塑胶子弹无一发不命中目标。

在和煦的春风之中，有香软的女朋友在怀，滨面被这满眼的白色惊了个透心凉。——在游乐场的庙会街的射击摊上打枪的，竟是学园都市仅有七人的超能力者的第一位·一方通行。

滨面“见到第一位拔腿就跑”的条件反射险些发动。但他想起了今时不同往日，现在的自己是与第一位有约定的，第一位非但不会打他，反而要保护他才对。

于是他壮起胆子吐槽：“用超能力玩这种游戏太诈了吧！”

泷壶用舌头卷着新买的棉花糖：“不是哦，他没有使用能力，他的AIM扩散力场是这样告诉我的。”

保持营业笑容但笑得快要哭出来的摊主，不断将被击中的奖品递给一方通行身旁的同行者。那位同行者一面对摊主道谢，一面对越战越勇的第一位说“好了好了够了够了拿不回去了”。

敢于阻止第一位的人，自然不是一般战士。

滨面看清那人的刺猬头，自心底为这偶遇笑了，向他挥手打招呼。

构成玄妙的四人组，在餐饮区旁的露天餐桌落座。

滨面依然无法直视炫目的白色，便将视线对准一如即往身穿黑色制服只是加了件外套的黑发少年，没话找话地问：“大佬，你们也是排不起队了就到小镇来玩吗？”

“不是的，”上条当麻抓了抓头发，明显有些不好意思，“一方通行买了VIP快速通行套票，我们上午已经把游乐项目都玩过了。”

“嗯——？”身边的女朋友发出呆呆的、又似乎意味深长的吐息声。

滨面连忙岔开话题：“晚上也去坐摩天轮吗？我们拿到了整理券。”

“是有这个打算，还有些时间，想在这边吃了饭逛一逛再过去。”

上条说着，从背包里取出了一个颇有体积的双层便当盒。

一直保持沉默的一方通行，眼神中溢出了露骨的嫌弃：“不是说了不用带便当吗？”

“诶？可是游乐场里面的套餐太贵了……”

“我想吃游乐场卖的火鸡腿。”

应该是攻略上面提到过的网红火鸡腿，据说有成年人的小臂那么大，滨面也想买一个来尝尝。没想到第一位也会看攻略？也有这么平民的打算？

“那我去给你买火鸡腿。”上条比法国更快投降。

“不用了。我去买咖啡。”一方通行站了起来。

“我陪你去！”上条紧跟上他。

走出数米之后，黑衣的少年自然地挽上了白衣的少年空着的左手，两人的手臂如阴阳八卦，交融在一起。

“他们是什么时候开始交往的？”泷壶一语中的。

“你、你怎么看出来的？”滨面本想给他的大佬和长官保密。

“显而易见。”泷壶直击要害，“不过他们俩谁是0？”

直到夜幕降临，印在整理券上的时间逼近，又回到主园区排队的滨面，依然被这深入脑髓的提问折磨。

过去他并非没有想到过这个问题，但他从不敢细想。上条当麻和一方通行，冷静来看，这两个人，在年龄上都比他年幼，在体格上都比他弱小。但无论哪一个，都具有坚韧的信念，强大到让他胆颤。以至于滨面觉察到他们在交往，亲眼看到他们在约会……像自己这样的普通人的普通行为，由他们来做出，都让滨面感到有些错乱。

——一方通行到底是什么性别，这个前提的问题，反而不那么令人在意。

摩天轮的工作人员开始引导整理券在七点半至八点时段的游客登上摩天轮。持全时段通用的VIP快速通行套票的上条他们跟在了滨面之后。

“请问，你们四位是一起的吗？”打开摩天轮座舱的门，工作人员问。

摩天轮的一个座舱可以容纳四位乘客，但也乐于为情侣提供二人世界。

“不、”滨面和上条的声音重合在一起，“请分开两个座舱。”

随着摩天轮缓缓上升，夜晚的学园都市在视野中变得越来越完整。城市中四处散布着一团团的樱花树冠，在射灯的照映下，染上了诡异的颜色。林立的楼宇内灯光点亮，在夜色中勾勒出建筑物的形状。天空中自然的星星暗淡，地面上人工的光芒耀眼。

在座舱升至最高点时，滨面看到了环绕着学园都市，将其与东京都分隔开的围墙的轮廓。他指给泷壶看，泷壶却看向不远处的虚空。

距离他们最近的红色座舱中，白发的少年勾住了黑发的少年的脖子，黑发的少年向他靠近，再靠近——

近距离观看了巨幕电影的爱情场景，在微妙的气氛中，滨面和泷壶相视一笑。便也粘合了唇齿，相拥着回归向大地。

无论各自是怎样的身份，人类都会去追求普通的幸福。

无须在意迷信的说辞，“永远”就由彼此共同去守护。

=END=


End file.
